


a hard days night

by orphan_account



Category: Beatles, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i literally could not think of a title dont judge me but u get the idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hard days night

John had arrived home late one night from the studio, running his hand across the back of his neck as he closed the door to his car. The sound of his shoes hitting the ground as he made his way to the front door. Keys rattling in his pocket as he heard the doorknob jiggle, seeing the door open to show Pauls face. Feeling Paul grip his collar and pull him into the house they had shared, once inside shivers had been sent down his spine at the feeling of Pauls breath hitting his neck.

 

“I've been waitin' for ya.” He muttered, gripping him tighter to push him against the wall. “I miss all the glorious fixtures of yer' body, when yer' muscles flex as yer' arms reach around my back and pull my hair. Or when your collarbones stand out, creating creases in yer' neck, and god your fuckin' broad shoulders drive me insane. Ya drive me insane Johnny.”

 

Paul pressed his lower body to Johns, grinding into him, making John throw his head back into the wall. He whispered “Paul please not now I'm awfully-” cutting off at the feeling of him kissing his neck, turning John on more by the second. John sucked in a bit of air through his teeth, feeling himself rub against the irritating fabric as he ran his fingers through his hair, watching Paul get on his knees. Cupping the bulge of Johns pants with his mouth, causing him to jerk.

 

Gliding his hands up Johns torso, beginning to strip him of his suit jacket, as he shimmied out of it. Remembering he barely had time to kick off his shoes, feeling Paul grip them as he discarded them from his body. Biting his lip, feeling them latch onto Pauls, not remembering when he got off the floor. All he wanted was Paul, feeling as vulnerable as ever against the wall, he felt Pauls hands work on his tie now resting around his neck.

 

Bringing the tie around Pauls eyes, tightening it at the back of his head. “Johnny I've been waitin' to see ya all day, please-” Being cut off by the feeling of Johns lips, tongues delving against one another as he gripped Pauls hand, leading him into the living room. Laying him on the couch, feeling Pauls hands explore his torso. Paul was always so touchy-feely, but he hadn't mind.

 

Planting soft kisses on Pauls neck as he slowly undressed him, perfectly sized, soft and gliding hands that are ever so gentle. Pauls breath hitched once he felt his pants disappear from his body, feeling his boxers go as well. He sat himself up on the couch, as John looked him over, taking in every aspect and feeling overwhelmed. He loved when Paul was like this, all spread out nice for him, doing anything John had asked. Nobody turned Paul on more than John had, he could even do so just by his song lyrics.

 

Gliding his lips down Pauls body, planting kisses every now and then as Paul trembled at the feeling every time. Jerking his lower body more into John, as he felt his lips wrap around his tip, gasping as his fingers found Johns hair. Pressing his thighs more into John as he took Paul deeper, glancing up to view his glorious facial expressions. Throwing his head back into the soft cushions of the couch he found them doing this very often on.

 

It was so easy to watch Paul when he was like this, so vulnerable so easy to manipulate. He didn't even realize it but Paul had always sucked in air through his teeth when he was like this. He always let "I love you's" slip into the air, and John believed it. He hadn't cared if that made him gullible because he believed it, and felt it every time he told him. It drove John crazy, and John had known that as much as Paul had driven him mad he did just the same. The feeling was mutual, and he had always been afraid of it withering away.

 

Now replaced his mouth with his hand as he gave Paul slow strokes yet fast pumps all at once, watching his breathing escalate. He had pulled Johns tie onto his forehead, causing his hair to be messy and it tempted John to run his fingers through it. Whether to smooth it out or only to make it messier he hadn't figured out yet. John knew that he could describe his feelings for Paul so easily, only if he knew which way to word it.

 

Watching Paul exhale as he finally came, looking like a hot mess sprawled out on the couch. Running his fingers through his own hair as he looked at John who had been setting himself up next to him, feeling him lean next to him. Lips being brought together as he felt Johns hand clutch to the back of his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible.

 

“I love you McCartney, ya horny fool.” John whispered as Paul leaned over to plant gentle kisses on his nose.


End file.
